


I Hate to Wake You Up to Say Goodbye

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never told her that she was starting to get lonely.  They had a routine; they had it for so long that it was their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate to Wake You Up to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to have both Alisha and Alex show up in my head again. I would love to sail this ship places. The title comes from the John Denver song, Leaving on a Jet Plane. Both characters have experience with that.

“It’s time to get up.”

“Mmm, no, absolutely not.”

Alex laughed, wrapping her arms tight around her wife. She kissed Alisha’s shoulder and then the nape of her neck.

“It’s morning, Lish.”

“It might be for you but I'm not going into the clinic until 11.” Alisha turned in her arms. “And you're not allowed to leave; I just got you back.”

“That sounds familiar.” Alex smiled.

“I don’t know if I like this.”

“Are we going to be able to do it?”

“We can do anything.” Alisha replied. “I'm just the one getting left behind now.”

“Maybe one of these days we can have a relationship where we’re both in the same place at the same time.”

“Boring.” She stuck out her tongue.

Alex laughed and kissed her. The new dynamic was a little weird. Alisha was taking time off from Doctors without Borders. She loved her work but it was draining. There was a lot of travel; Alisha saw things that were difficult to see. 

She was in war-torn countries and places where diseases that rarely occurred in the U.S. killed people on the daily basis. Most of the patients she dealt with were children and mothers. It could wear on a person’s soul. Even being strong, five years of constant going took its toll. Now was the time to take a breather and enjoy life at home. 

“We’re both living our dreams.” Alisha said. “I know how much you wanted the BAU.”

“I was overlooked twice.”

“I know.” Alisha nodded.

“She couldn’t overlook me anymore.”

“I know.”

“You think I should get over it, don’t you?” Alex asked. “You think I should move on.”

“I think you should let your amazing work speak for itself. In other words, do what you always do.”

“You’ve always had this amazing way of not quite answering the question.” Alex said.

“I got that from my mother.” Alisha kissed her nose. “Are you sure you have to go?”

“I'm actually not even going to Quantico.” Alex sat up, grabbing the tee shirt from the bottom of the bed. Her panties were tangled somewhere in the sheets…she didn’t have time to hunt for them. “I'm doing a symposium this morning on The Language of Violence at Georgetown.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alisha sat up on her elbows as her wife got out of bed. “You know I love hearing you lecture.”

Alex looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. No one had bed head like Alisha. She turned it into and art form. And it was sexy as hell too. For a moment she considered returning to bed.

“I thought you were going to be at the clinic. I know how much you enjoy that work.”

“Wednesday is the late night. They're open from 8 to 8 so I’m doing the 11 to 7 shift. I know its going to be crazy. Will you be home tonight?”

“I can only hope, but it’s not guaranteed.”

“Well I'm going to cook just in case. If not I’ll eat alone and longingly stare at your chair as you probably did mine when I was never around.”

“Nope, I was too busy out having a good time.” Alex smirked.

“You…” laughing, Alisha reached down under the covers, grabbed her panties, and threw them at her.

“Now I don’t have to look for them.”

“C'mere.” Alex’s wife called her over with her finger.

Leaning over the bed, she kissed her. She kissed Alisha breathless and then kissed her some more for good measure. It was wonderful to have her home now, even if Alex wasn’t always there. She never told her that she was starting to get lonely. They had a routine; they had it for so long that it was their life. That didn’t mean a little shakeup wasn’t good. Alisha would keep the home fires burning for a little while and Alex would go off and save the world.

“You should come back to bed for a little while.” Alisha pouted between kisses.

“I would if I could, but I can't.”

“I may have to take care of this problem myself then. I've always been told I have such an excellent touch.”

“If you do that,” Alex took her hands and kissed them. “I'm going to have to watch and if I watch I'm going to want to be involved. I too prefer to be incredibly hands on, Dr. Braverman.”

“Go and take a shower before I don’t let you.”

One more kiss, a smile, and Alex walked away. Alisha sighed and slid back under the warmth of the blankets. It was possible that they could be in the same town for a few days; the same bed. It was also possible that Alex could be on a plane within hours and chasing some psychopath. The BAU wasn’t Alisha’s thing. 

She knew it was Alex’s dream and supported her 100%. There was no way she was going to get huffy about the travel and the distance with as long and far as she had gone. But that wasn’t what made her uncomfortable. It was the bad guys. They had been a part of the equation since Alex joined the FBI. 

Alisha read stories about The Reaper, they all did, and Ian Doyle murdering Emily Prentiss though she wasn’t really dead apparently. Maeve Donovan was the latest victim…killed because she loved someone a stalker had set her sets on. That someone happened to be a BAU agent. What if someone came after Alex? What if someone came after her? Crazies seemed to like attaching themselves to these agents. 

It wasn’t an easy life for the families to lead. Alisha knew something had been on Alex’s mind lately, something she wasn’t sharing. It wasn’t worry about Spencer because they talked about that a lot. It was something about work, something about Unsubs or whatever they called the bad guys, and they weren't talking about it. They talked about everything…the couple fell in love over their words and everyone else’s. That’s how Alisha knew that whatever it was it was probably bad.

“Something heavy is on your mind.” Alex said as she came out of the master bathroom with a towel around her. 

She wasn’t going to have time to wash, condition, and blow dry her hair. It was going to be an up day. Her teammates would get a kick out of that; they’d never seen it before. She usually had more time in the morning when she was alone. Alex wasn’t prepared to complain about suddenly being short on time.

“Mmm hmm.” Alisha nodded.

“What is it?” 

“We don’t have to talk about it now. I know you need to get going. But tonight, maybe if you're around we can. We’ll have dinner and talk, OK?”

“OK.” Alex wasn’t able to keep her tone of voice neutral. Something was wrong. It seemed like nothing was wrong a few minutes ago. She went in the shower, came back, and something was wrong. 

Alisha had never been one to make something out of nothing. Often times when things were imploding she was the voice of reason. So something was wrong. Alex couldn’t even begin to guess what it was. She stopped what she was doing and really looked at her wife. “Lish?”

“I'm fine.” She put on that picture perfect smile. Then she got out of the bed. “I need to make you some coffee. How have you even been functioning at this linguistic level without caffeine?”

“Good question. Gonna do it naked?”

“No.” Alisha reached into the top drawer and grabbed a tee shirt. It was an FBI Academy shirt; it was the one on top. She pulled her unruly morning curls up into a ponytail bun, kissed Alex, and walked out of the room.

Alex looked after her but she couldn’t focus on it for too long. She needed to get dressed, go to Georgetown, speak, and then go to Quantico. It was going to be a long day, of that Alex had little doubt. Hopefully she would be ending it with her wife in her arms, not at some moderately priced hotel in a small city besieged by a monster lying on itchy sheets. Dinner and talking would be good. 

They had been in the same town, sort of, for nearly two months now but hadn't really been able to do that. It took almost 3 weeks just to get used to being around each other again. And then they settled into this sweet domestic bliss. Now it was time to get real again. 

The BAU had never been a huge topic of conversation. Alex wanted it and Alisha supported her as she always did. But it was probably something they should talk about. It was going to make their lives a lot different; it wasn’t the only thing that was.

“Ooh, lavender is a great color on you, Dr. Blake.” Alisha smiled as she kissed Alex. She handed her the Union Jack travel mug.

“I think this is your shirt. I surely don’t remember buying it.”

The couple was the same size, which could be awkward sometimes. Alex and Alisha had similar styles when it came to work clothes. They loved blacks, grays, dark reds, and blues. Wearing each other’s clothes was not out of the question. 

Two closets, one dresser; while getting dressed they just grabbed things. Dress clothes were different though. Alisha had a tendency to go classic Hollywood gorgeous. Alex just basked in her beauty. Alisha smiled, flipping the tag as she walked past her.

“It's mine.”

“So we’ll cook and talk tonight.” Alex said.

“Alright.” She nodded. “If you don’t get too busy you can text me during the day.”

“I really hope that I can. The paperwork on my desk is going to attack soon; I need an office day.” She pulled Alisha close. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Knock ‘em dead…not literally of course.”

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“Yes, now go and be amazing today.” Alisha said.

“You're already amazing.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

They both laughed as Alisha rolled her eyes. Alex kissed her once more and then headed out. Sighing, Alisha picked up her coffee cup and leaned against the counter. It was probably too late to go back to bed. Sleeping in was one of those things she did better in theory anyway. She could get online and pay some bills, check her Facebook account, and do other grownup things. This was going to be a long day so she would take a few minutes to lean back, breathe, and contemplate how awesome it might be when it was over.

***


End file.
